


Raspberry

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну, предположим, Эйдан решил свозить Дина к своей бабушке за город :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry

Утренний туман еще цеплялся за растущие у самой земли шершавые листья, когда первый луч солнца коснулся тонкой паутинки между колючими стеблями куста малины. Было тихо и прохладно – воздух еще не успел нагреться, и роса оседала на голых, чешущихся от царапин руках, стоило Эйдану сорвать еще одну ягоду. Кисть уже была полна малины, но Эйдан ни одной не попробовал, рассудив, что стоит ему начать, и он все съест – все-таки из них двоих сладкоежкой был он.

Шмель лениво прожужжал возле уха, Эйдан отмахнулся, дернув головой и зацепив тяжелую ветку. Роса тут же запуталась в его нерасчесанных с утра волосах, стекая по завиткам кучеряшек на шею. Запищал комар. Вдалеке ухнула птица. Он было прислушался, но так и не смог понять, кто это. Еще один комар сел ему прямо на нос, и Эйдан решил, что одной горсти вполне хватит. Пора выбираться.

Солнце поднялось еще выше, осветив кучерявую макушку сидящего на коленях йдана в зарослях малины, теплый луч прошелся по золотому с черным боку шмеля, залетевшего под листья на самой верхушке ветки. Жужжание тут же стихло, и Эйдан решил заглянуть под листья. Там, в тени росла целая гроздь ярко-красных ягод – крупных, спелых, уже готовых упасть на землю. Отогнав шмеля, он сорвал ягоды и полез обратно, стараясь не задеть стебли. Руки были кое-где исцарапаны в кровь, и даже на щеке розовела тонкая царапина, но зато ему удалось набрать полные ладони малины.

Поднявшись с колен, он поспешил в дом. Малина в лучах восходящего солнца выглядела еще краснее и вкуснее, и даже казалось, запах от нее стал гуще. Эйдан сглотнул, на миг закрыв глаза, и представил, как будет пробовать сладкий сок с красных, в обрамлении рыжей щетины, тонких губ.


End file.
